Magical Maguro
"Magical Maguro" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story featuring Maguro and Buckaroo. Script NOTICE: The story does not have swearing in it. It starts off with a theatre that says "Tonight's Greatest Show... MAGURO!". Buckaroo in a magician outfit is seen entering from the back. He goes to the behind and then knocks on a door while Maguro is heard singing some sort of opera. Wasabi who is seen helping her hears the knock and Maguro goes to answer it. Buckaroo: Howdy howdy howdy pal! Meet Buckaroo the magician! (Tadaaaa!) What your show needs is a show with a magic act! It's all done with the wave of my little magic wand! He then gets a yellow-brown wand out. Buckaroo then uses his magic wand by magically creating a pot of flowers and so,e rabbits. He then dances around crazy while facing back to Maguro. Buckaroo: Now, do I get the job? He is then kicked out of the place. Maguro: NOOO!!! Buckaroo is seen looking upset as he makes a flower pot and some rabbits with his magic wand. He suddenly gets an idea by looking at his magic wand. Buckaroo goes to the poster and sees him replacing Wasabi with himself in his own image giving him a sinister and clever idea. He enters at the back stage again and it transitions to the audience cheering for Maguro. Mystery Bastard: Heh heh heh... now's my time to rid of this Sushi during the act! (He pulls out a rifle) As soon as the show starts! Maguro is seen bowing to the audience while Wasabi is holding the stick. He then starts the music by raising his hands and the stick. Suddenly, Buckaroo is seen stopping him with the magic wand and brings him down. He steals his hair and clothes skinning him. Buckaroo: Perfect! He then enters on to the front stage and starts the opera music again. Buckaroo then points the stick at Maguro and she starts singing while raising her arm. A flower pot magically appears in her hand. She looks at the pot in shock and puts her hand behind her back. She continues to sing the opera raising two arms which as two rabbits appear in her hands. Maguro again, puts her hands behind her back. Once she raises them again to sing, multiple baby rabbits are seen in which Maguro in response, puts her hands behind her back in shock. She then starts singing again after her flower squirts her with water in her face. She is seen pulling out some random things which turn out to be herself and her half bottom gets skinned. Buckaroo is seen raising his wand and makes her cover herself while she continues to sing trying to ignore everything. Buckaroo then uses his wand to put her in a ballerina outfit which she dances for a bit while singing until it falls turning her skin back to normal. She continues to sing the opera and Buckaroo turns her into a: Indigenous person, a baseball player, a prisoner and a football player to which she runs to her right and catches a football. She throws the football away ignoring everything while singing. Eventually, she gets turned back into her normal outfit. She raises her arms and two rabbits appearing while she is singing. She pauses and sees the rabbits to which she throws away and again, continues to sing the opera. Buckaroo throws a cymbal on to Maguro's head and for some reason... she acts like a Chinese person while singing. She eventually snaps out of it and takes off the cymbal and clothing as well. She continues on with the opera singing getting more frustrated. Buckaroo smiles while using his wand carefully. He then turns her into a western singer which she starts playing a guitar and starts singing. Endlesspossibilities 2006: Umm... Kani: What? She eventually snaps out of it and her guitar turns into a rabbit which she throws away. Mystery Bastard: Something's not right... She gets turned back to normal and continues singing the opera. Buckaroo uses his wand to raise her high in the sky and letting her go causing her to fall on the stage with a loud thump. Sunny Funny: What on... Parappa: What happened?? Maguro continues to sing again without even caring what happened. Buckaroo then suddenly turns her into another western singer which she starts clapping her hand and going around right and left. In fact, she is acting like she is hosting some sort of "square dance". MarioFan2009: I don't feel comfortable... Rh390110478: Yeah, me too... what's going on?? She gets turned back to normal and sings the opera loudly with the quote "fegaro". Buckaroo uses his wand to speed her up and turns her back to normal. Suddenly, Maguro pauses and sees some sort of hair which she pulls off and throws away in confusion. She continues with singing the opera. Suddenly, Buckaroo uses his magic wand to turn her into a kid singing while holding a pink balloon which turns large behind her. Masked Menace: W-WHAT?! The balloon explodes and Maguro is turned back to normal continuing to sing the opera. A audience member on the top is seen angered and throws a bunch of fruit on her. This to which, Buckaroo turns her into a Hawaiian dancer. The two white rabbits from earlier come with guitars. Maguro sings while the rabbits play the guitars. Eventually, she lifts up the clothing and Maguro looks around in confusion. She whistles and one of the rabbits come to pull away a sculpture that was for some reason there. Maguro continues to sing the opera ignoring it. The audience member on the top now angered, gets a pen out and spares her in the face with ink which Buckaroo turns her into a "ink spot" singer. PJ Berri: Jesus! Matt Major: What is happening?? Murder Man: I came here to hear Maguro sing opera! What is this?! The audience member also throws an anvil on her head crushing her making her voice slightly manly for some reason... Tari: WHAT?! Meggy: What the hell?? A rabbit comes and sprays the paint off with a hose. Another rabbit comes and uses Maguro's arm as a lever to turn her back to her normal size while running off. Maguro is still singing the opera while Buckaroo is smiling. Suddenly, Maguro is turned to another Hawaiian dancer which two more rabbits come by and start chanting Hawaiian. Tako Maki: I'm sorry... Ikura: WHAT?! The two chant louder and the rabbits gut punch Maguro and leave. Buckaroo continues to troll Maguro with the singing but then, his Wasabi hair fall of revealing him. He puts his hair on but it's too late. Maguro shocked and angered at the same time, goes to Buckaroo, steals his wand and hair. The opera also ends after Maguro is done reciting it. Buckaroo attempts to flee off from the place but is caught by Maguro with his magic wand, freezing him on the spot. Heckle: What?? Jeckle: What kind of devotion development is this?! She brings him onto the stage and starts making him recite the opera. She also turns Buckaroo into a Chinese man, a western guitar player and a kid to which a large balloon explodes behind him turning him to his normal outfit. Buckaroo is then turned into the 2nd Hawaiian dancer which the rabbits and him chant and recite Hawaiian. As soon as they're done, a large red card fall on them that says "THE END!". Buckaroo and the rabbits look at the audience shocked. Another card comes upon ending the episode that says: -------------------------- A MarioFan2009 Story -------------------------- Trivia * The story is based on the MGM cartoon "Magical Maestro". Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Mystery Bastard Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Rabbits Episodes Category:Audience Member Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Heckle and Jeckle Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program